VPBE
, 2020 |Caption = "I don't like sand. It's coarse and rough and irritating like dragonscales and it gets everywhere." |Highlights = * Dragon World 2020 skins * Guardians of the Sands 2020 skins |Related = Surrender@20: Current PBE changes }} Below you will find a comprehensive list of new features, cosmetics and balance changes that are currently active in the PBE relative to the live server. These changes are all highly tentative and are all subject to change, or may even be scrapped. A change that has been scrapped will be stricken through. Reasons content might be reverted includes bugs or end-of-cycle patch preparation. New Cosmetics The following Champion skins have been added to the store: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) The following Chroma sets have been added to the store: * * * * * * The following Summoner icons have been added to store: The following Emotes have been added to the store: The following Ward skins have been added to the store: League of Legends VPBE Champions ; * ** Now activates on epic monster takedowns she damaged within 3 seconds. ; * ** Quick cast indicator updated to better match hitbox. ; - Gameplay Update * Stats ** Base armor increased to 38 from 34. * ** Whenever Wukong enters stealth or exits a brush enemies have no vision of he shields himself for that lasts until broken. This effect can only trigger once every 12 seconds. * ** Mana cost reduced to 25 from 40. ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ** Base damage changed from . ** AD ratio changed to from % total AD}}. ** No longer reduces his target's armor by % for 3 seconds. ** Now increases the damage Wukong and his clones deal to the affected target by % for 4 seconds. ** Renamed Wuju Strike from Crushing Blow. * ** Renamed Warrior Trickster from Decoy. ** Now dashes at 1200 speed on cast rather then blink. ** Dash distance increased to 350 units from 100. ** Clone duration increased to seconds from . ** Stealth duration reduced to 1 second from . ** Cooldown now starts on cast rather than on clone death. ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ** Clone now look's identical to Wukong's animation state on spawn and animates if the S'' key is pressed. ** Now casts in the direction of cursor rather than where '''Wukong' was facing. ** Clone can now basic attack for % AD}} at 275 basic attack range and apply on-hit effects, prioritizing the last enemy Wukong damaged. Basic attacks cannot . *** Clone now gains and bonus attack speed if cast prior to Warrior Trickster. ** No longer deals magic damage on clone death. * ** Damage type changed to magic from physical. ** Tertiary target range check increased to 400 units from . * ** bonus attack speed duration is now paused while active. ** Can now cast abilities during Cyclone, cancelling the ability. ** Now grants stacks of on each tick. ** Tick rate reduced to 1 per seconds from 1 per . *** Damage per second unchanged. ** AD ratio increased to from . ** Bonus movement speed changed to % at all times active from . Runes ; * At the start of the game you can remove 1 keystone from Omnistone's pool. Practice Tool Some changes are coming to the Practice Tool.RiotJag on changes in Practice Tool * Spawn Jungle Camps are now split into: ** "Spawn Jungle Camps and " ** "Spawn Jungle Camps and " * New "Fast Forward 10min" button. * New "Suicide" button. * Target dummies: ** Health reduced to 1,000 from 10,000. ** Armor and magic resistance to 0 from 100. ** New "Add 100 Max HP" button. ** New "Remove 100 Max HP" button. *** The target dummy gains increased size the more it has, with the maximum size capped at 10,000 health. ** New "Add 10 Resistances" button. ** New "Remove 10 Resistances" button. * New "Fully Stack Runes" button, which fully stacks: ** Precision Legend runes ( , , ) ** ** Domination Vision runes ( , , ) ** Domination Hunter runes ( , , , ). Teamfight Tactics VPBE Champions ; * Ability damage increased to from . ; * Shadow Spawn health increased to from 250 at all Star-levels. ; * Ability damage changed to from . ; * Ability damage changed to from . ; * Ability damage changed to from . ; * Minion health reduced to from . * Minion damage reduced to from . Traits ; * Bonus critical strike damage increased to from . ; * Armor reduction changed to from . ; * 6 Mages synergy now also grants to all Mages. ; * Increased damage duration increased to 6 seconds from 4. * Increased damage increased to from . ; * Bonus health and duration reduced to from . ; * Increased armor increased to from . Upcoming Client * Match History improvements in recording matches.Match History for TFT next week Champions ; * ** No longer goes on cooldown if it doesn't deal damage when cast during dash. Teamfight Tactics Set ;Set 2 * New Champions * New Traits * New Items ;Set 3 * Released around mid-March. * The theme will revolve around out of this world and space: ** PROJECT: ** STAR: ** BLAST and SPACE: ** PULSE: Items ; Zhonya's Hourglass - New item * 25 armor, 20 ability power * On falling , becomes untargetable, invulnerable, but unable to move for 4 seconds. * + . Arenas * Brand new Arena skins based on Ionia, Bilgewater, Star Guardian and Blood Moon.Arena skins Teamfight Tactics Bilgewater Arena Concept 01.jpg|Bilgewater Arena Concept Teamfight Tactics Blood Moon Arena Concept 01.jpg|Blood Moon Arena Concept Teamfight Tactics Ionia Arena Concept 01.jpg|Ionia Arena Concept Teamfight Tactics Star Guardian Valoran Park Arena Concept 01.jpg|Star Guardian Valoran Park Arena Concept Skins * Unknown skin for .Bellissimoh on a Twitch Skin * Elderwood skin for .Elderwood Ornn Concept Art * Prestige Edition in early 2020.True Damage Senna Prestige Edition Early 2020 * Eldritch Horror skin for based on his appearance in Warmother, which will be free to players who owned Volibear prior to his VGU. Ornn Elderwood Concept 01.jpg|Elderwood Ornn Concept 1 Ornn Elderwood Concept 02.jpg|Elderwood Ornn Concept 2 Ornn Elderwood Concept 03.jpg|Elderwood Ornn Concept 3 Ornn Elderwood Concept 04.jpg|Elderwood Ornn Concept 4 Ornn Elderwood Concept 05.jpg|Elderwood Ornn Concept 5 Senna PrestigeTrueDamage Teaser 01.png|Prestige True Damage Senna Teaser Champion Roadmap ;New Champions : The following teasers may or may not be intended to be taken literally, and may provide hints to the champion rather than their development.Champion Roadmap: Octorber 2019 * Whimsical Non-Human Jungler * Edgy solo-lane melee carry * A duo-champion release, like and , consisting of a whimsical jungler and a masked demon. These may be the aforementioned characters. * A champion who previously existed in the lore, similar to and . Whimsical Jungler Teaser 01.jpg|Whimsical Jungler Teaser 1 Whimsical Jungler Teaser 02.jpg|Whimsical Jungler Teaser 2 ;Update Schedule Champion Update Schedule # and - Visual and Gameplay UpdateFiddlesticks and Volibear VGU Fiddlesticks Update Concept 01.jpg|Fiddlesticks Update Concept 1 Fiddlesticks Update Concept 02.jpg|Fiddlesticks Update Concept 2 Fiddlesticks Update Concept 03.jpg|Fiddlesticks Update Concept 3 Volibear Update Concept 01.jpg|Volibear Update Concept 1 Volibear Update Concept 02.jpg|Volibear Update Concept 2 Volibear Update Concept 03.jpg|Volibear Update Concept 3 Volibear Update Concept 04.jpg|Volibear Update Concept 4 Volibear Update Concept 05.jpg|Volibear Update Concept 5 Volibear Update Concept 05.jpg|Volibear Update Concept 6 cs:VPBE de:VPBE es:VPBE pt-br:VPBE Category:Patch notes